In the field of wireless communication, power loss of radiofrequency (RF) signals due to attenuation of signals by structures and/or multipath losses is well-documented. However, accurately determining the power loss of a transmitted RF signal may be difficult due to a number of environmental variables that are difficult to model and/or estimate. In turn, in the event RF signal propagation must be modeled, often free space estimates of the radio signal propagation are utilized. In this regard, specific attenuation or loss patterns with respect to the RF signal may be ignored and free space estimates of the propagation of the RF signal in the absence of attenuation or power loss of the signal may be utilized. However, such approximations may be inaccurate and lead to inefficient or unsatisfactory results where the power loss of the radio signal is affected by the environment through which the RF signal propagates.